monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Donna Llorona
Donna Llorona - Córka La Llorony, czyli legendarnej płaczki. Pochodzi z miasteczka w Wenezueli. W przeszłości, sprawiała problemy wychowawcze a było to spowodowanw chęcią zostania zauważoną przez swoją własną matkę, która ciągle rozpaczała po stracie rodzeństwa Donny. Nastolatka decyzją sądu trafiła do Straszyceum gdzie przechodzi swego rodzaju terpaię. Chyba najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą Donny jest to, że płacze czystą krwią. Wbrew panującej opinii, to wcale nie przynosi jej bólu. W grupie zdaje się być niepoważna i roztargniona a większość tematów to dla niej temat "Tabu". Ma rękę do haftu artystycznego i dorabia sobie wyszywając wzorki a to na plecaku a to na swetrze jakiegoś kolegi ze szkoły. Osobowość Donna jest dziewczyną która z przymróżeniem oka podchodzi do życia. Zdecydowanie nie bierze rzeczy na serio i trudno, naprawdę trudno przekonać ją o słuszności swoich działań. Dziewczyna zdaje się być niepoważna i roztargniona. Zakręcona a jednocześnie stonowana - tak wiele osób opisuje Donnę. Mimo lekkiego roztrzepania oraz lekkiego podejścia do obowiązków, Donna kiedy trzeba potrafi być poważna. Jest flegmatykiem z domieszką sangwinika- Mimo zamiłowania do zabawy w towarzystwie potrafi zapanować nad sobą i często to ona robi za głos rozsądku w tłumie nastolatków. Zaufanie Donny idzie naprawdę trudno zdobyć. Dziewczyna często strzela fochy i nie lubi być pomijana. Bardzo długo chowa w sobie urazę, a swoje niezadowolenie okazuje czynami czy gestami, dokladnie tak, jak w relacji z Moyrą - Donna poczuła się urażona i wyraźnie dawała po sobie to poznać, nawet jesli nie powiedziala tego wprost. Mówienie o czymś wprost jest dla Donny bardzo trudne, szczególnie dlatego ze wiele tematów uwaza za tak zwane tematy "Tabu", których poruszanie, a już zwłaszcza na forum publicznym jest zwyczajnie nieodpowienie. Bardzo boi się także tego, że swoim zachowaniem mogłaby kogoś zranić, bo chociaż lubi gdy jest zauwazana nigdy nie chciała osiągnąć tego krzywdząc inne osoby. Wygląd Donna to niska dziewczyna o wychodzonej sylwetce, doskonale widać jej zebra i ma mocno zarysowane łopatki oraz obojczyki. Ryay twarzy Donny są dość typowe dla latynosek. Skóra dziewczyny ma delikatny, karmelowy odcień zaś wlosy - szafiru z domieszką czernii. Tęczówki Donny sa brazowe, brwi czarne a co jakiś czas z jej oczodołów kapią pojedyńcze, krwawe łzy. Cóż, taki jej urok. Relacje 'Rodzina' Donna, córka legendarnej Płaczki nie ma za dobrych relacji ze swoją matką. Ojca nie zna. Wszystko dlatego, że matka dziewczyny wolała rozpaczać po utracie rodzeństwa Donny, niż zajmować się jej wychowaniem. 'Dalsza rodzina' Mało co wiadomo o dalszej rodzinie Donny. Jej matka zerwała kontakt ze swoimi krewnymi, a co za tym idzie dziewczyna nie poznała swoich dziadków czy ewentualnych kuzynów, ciotek, wujków i tym podobne. 'Przyjaciele' Donna zaprzyjaźniła się z Moyrą McMalory, chociaz ich relacja początkowo nie należała do przyjaznych. 'Znajomi' Dobre stosunki, Donna utrzymuje z Ratree Metharom a także Claudie Salcedo. Z obiema dziewczynami często rozmawia na temat haftu. 'Wrogowie' Donna zdążyła już poprztykać się z Riley Bone i to głównie z winy szkieletki. Donna uważa dziewczynę za okropną lizuskę i czepialską donosicielkę. 'Miłość' Donna obecnie nie jest zakochana i nie szuka swojej drugiej połówki, wierząc że miłość przyjdzie z czasem. 'Zwierzak' Donna posiada od dłuższego czasu małego pancernika, którego nazwała Sombra. Wszystko dlatego, że zwierzak skrada się jak cień i niemal cały czas łazi za dziewczyną. 'Historie relacji' 'Z Moyra "Brooke" McMalory' Donna była jedną z nielicznych osób, które odezwały się do Moyry. W szkole od dawna krążył stereotyp, że do Banshee lepiej się nie odzywać, bo może to przynieść wielkie nieszczęście, a przekonanie to utwierdzała Scarah Screams, która przecież nie starała się odwieść uczniów od tego stereotypu. Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Donna zauważyła, iż Moyra źle wykonała zadanie na lekcji techniki, a że La Llorona to osoba w pewnym sensie bezpośrednia, od razu zwróciła Banshee uwagę na to, że robi źle. Moyra tylko uniosła brew i wróciła do pracy, zaś Donna poczuła się urażona. Wenezuelka urazę trzymała w sobie jeszcze kilka dni, dopóki znowu nie zauważyła Banshee. Donna, Przechodząc obok Moyry z miną typu "Foch", wywołała w Banshee poczucie, że coś jest na rzeczy. Zatrzymała ją stanowczym tonem, aż Donna niemal wbiła buty w ziemię. Oczywiście, Wenezuelka nie spodziewała się, że Moyra będzie chciała wiedzieć czemu ma do niej "wąty". Na szybkiego wymyśliła jakąś tanią bajeczkę o niesprawiedliwym nauczycielu geografii. Moyrze profesor podpadł już dawno temu, więc uznała, że poplotkowanie o nim z kimś, komu też nie pasowało jego zachowanie będzie dobrym pomysłem i tak zaczęła się ich rozmowa, która z czasem przeniosła się na inne tematy. Zostały serdecznymi znajomymi, następnie koleżankami, aż wkrótce potem się zaprzyjaźniły. Zainteresowania 'Haft ozdobny' Dziewczyna co prawda od niedawna interesuje się haftowaniem, ale szybko nauczyła się podstawowych stylów iraz wzorków. Otrzymane czy zarobione pieniadze przeznacza głównie na sprzęt typu nici, mulina czy igły. Donna często wykonuje haft na prośbę innych uczniów, lecz nie za darmo. Zawsze dokłada mnóstwo starań do swojej pracy, gdyż chcialaby by kojarzono jej osobę z solidną i dobrze wykonaną robotą. Od czasu do czadu, wyhaftuje też coś dla szkolnego kółka teatralnego. Zdolności *'Krwawe łzy' - Jako córka La Llorony, dziewczyna płacze tylko i wyłącznie krwią. Wbrew pozorom, to nie przynosi jej bólu. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Będąc swego rodzaju duchem, Donna jest nieśmiertelna i niemożliwe jest fizyczne zranienie jej. *'Przenikalność' - Dziewczyna może przenikać przez ciała stałe a także lewitować. Tak najczęściej się przemieszcza. *'Czucie' - Dziewczyna pomimo tego że jest martwa, odczuwa ból, gorąc, ucisk oraz temperaturę. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Pod jej oczami widoczne są ślady zaschniętych, krwawych łez. *Mówi z latynoskim akcentem. *Wychudzonej sylwetce oraz widocznych kolanach. Jej skóra w wielu miejscach przypomina cerę starszych ludzi, min. na dekolcie, kostkach czy brzuchu. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Bloody Lady (KoD). *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "I po płaczu". *'Nie rusza się bez' - Chusteczki, by wytrzeć krwawe łzy, kiedy jest taka potrzeba, igły i nici. *'Najbardziej lubi' - Wyszywanie, zarabianie na swoim hobby, dania kuchni meksykańskiej - zwlaszcza te ostre. *'...A najmniej' - Kiedy ktoś się z niej naśmiewa, ciągłych pytań i powtarzania. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Urządzony w dość "mrocznych" klimatach. Całe ściany pokryte są czarnym kolorem, za zasłony robi czarny materiał ozdobiony kwiatowym designem. Wystąpienia *Brak. Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Nazwisko pochodzi od słowa "La Llorona", co oznacza właśnie "Płaczka". *Imię jej zwierzaka pochodzi z j. Hiszpańskiego i oznacza "cień". *Jej pseudonim jako złoczyńca w serii "Keepers of Dark" z j. Angielskiego oznacza "Krwawa dama". *Kiedy zaczęła uczęszczać do Straszyceum, Donna ścięła swoje włosy do brody na znak rozpoczęcia nowego etapu w życiu. *W przeszłosci sprawiala problemy wychowawcze, przez co przebywa obecnie w Straszyceum, i jest pod opieką kuratora. *Urodziny obchodzi dnia 4 Listopada. *Ulubione kwiaty Donny to chryzantemy, zaś owoc to Granat. *Uwielbia zapachowe świece. *Strój w serii "Around the World" jest inspirowany kreacją pt. "Alejandra" z gry "Miss Fashion". *Na rodzica dla Donny, Rochi wpadła dzięki Amity.Gali. Biografia skrócona Donna urodziła się już po tym, jak jej matka została demonem. Kobieta nie wiedziała o tym, że spodziewa się drugiego dziecka i był to "poród" z zaskoczenia. Donna mogła urodzić się, ponieważ jej matka zachowala ciało materialne, martwa była jedynie duchowo (coś jak odwrotność upiora). Dziecinstwa, dziewczyna cudownego nie miała. Jej matka ciągle rozpaczala po atraciw pierworodnego potomka, co wyraźnie odbijało się na Donnie i jej zachowaniu. By zwrócić na siebie uwagę, Donna sięgała - niestety do tych najgorszych - różnych sposobów, i tak w młodym wieku zdążyła narobić sobie problemów szkolnych, a raz nawet wyladowała na policyjnym posterunku. Decyzją sądu, trafiła do Straszyceun gdzie miala być zresocjalizowana. Dziewczyna pragnęła tylko uwagi matki, która nawet podczas procesu bardziej martwiła się pierwszym dzieckiem. Zgodnie z trescią wyroku, Donna ma przebywać w Straszyxeum do momentu ukończenia nauki, później wrócić do rodzinnego kraju. Klasyczny potwór La Llorona - Są takie miejsca na świecie, gdzie zalewające się łzami małe dzieci straszy się Płaczką. Mówi się, że zwiastuje ona rychłą śmierć kogoś w rodzinie. Istnieje też przekonanie, że Płaczka wpisuje się w dość szeroko pojętą prewencję, ostrzegając ludzi przed grożącym im niebezpieczeństwem. Wiara w Płaczkę najszerzej rozprzestrzeniona jest w krajach latynoskich. Budzi tam grozę, a ludzie na wsiach boją się jej nie mniej niż grasujących w okolicy bandytów czy dzikich zwierząt. Latynosi nazywają ją La Llorona - z hiszpańskiego właśnie "płaczka". Jest wiele wersji historii La Llorony, chociaż pewne fragmenty jej charakterystyki powtarzają się. Jeśli wierzyć tym, którzy doświadczyli jej obecności, jest ona długowłosą kobietą o martwej twarzy i zaczerwienionych oczach, z których czasem płyną krwawe łzy. Spaceruje sobie w ubłoconych szatach, niosąc na ręku martwe dziecko i zawodząc przy tym przeraźliwie z powodu swojej straty. Krąży po wąwozach, strumykach i stawach. Więcej na temat La Llorony można przeczytać |tutaj Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftWenezuela - oficjalnie Boliwariańska Republika Wenezueli (hiszp. República Bolivariana de Venezuela) – państwo położone w północnej części Ameryki Południowej. Wenezuela leży w strefie klimatów równikowych z wyraźnie zaznaczającą się porą deszczową, która trwa tu od maja do października. Na Wyżynie Gujańskiej wilgotny klimat równikowy, przechodzący na północnym wschodzie w podrównikowy wilgotny. Na pozostałym obszarze przeważnie podrównikowy suchy, wysoko w górach występują strefowe górskie odmiany klimatu. Suma roczna opadów od 200–300 mm na północnym wschodzie, 800–1400 mm na Nizinie Orinoko do 2000 mm na Wyżynie Gujańskiej i 3000 mm na wschodnich stokach Cordillera de Mérida. Wahania temperatur pomiędzy najcieplejszym i najzimniejszym miesiącem roku są niewielkie. Ciepły Prąd Karaibski podnosi temperaturę na wybrzeżu do ok. 27 °C. Podobna temperatura charakteryzuje obszary pozostałej części kraju, średnie miesięczne temperatury powietrza wynoszą 24-28 °C. Jedynie w górach temperatura jest wyraźnie niższa. Średnia temperatura powietrza i średnie opady dla stolicy kraju Caracas wynoszą: w styczniu 19 °C i 22 mm, w lipcu 21 °C i 97 mm. Galeria Donna ID.jpg Donna skullette.jpg Brooke i Donna szkic.jpg Donna twarz szkic.jpg Donna portret ołówkiem.jpg|Poprawiony portret. Donna - ozdoba.jpg Donna basic szkic.jpg Donna ID 2.jpg Główkiii.jpg Donna id.jpg Stroje Donna ATW.jpg|Around the World Donna KoD.jpg|Keepers of Dark Ayano,Susumu,Cassidy i Donna KoD szkic.jpg|Szkic KoD Donna i Moyra MF.jpg|Music festiwal z Moyrą Od innych Donnaskullette.png|skullette od Liścia Meta timeline *'Lipec 2018' - Wnioski Rochi'Octaviji o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Donna Llorona. *'Lipiec 2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę swojego autorstwa związaną z Donną oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'07.08.18' - Donna zostaje opublikowana jako strona na Fandomie. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wenezuela Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Demony